There are a number of different types of animal shelters, houses and enclosures utilized for pets. Animal owners are continually seeking new types of enclosures that are easily constructed, and that provide maximum comfort for their pets. There are several products on the market that provide comfort and shelter for animals, including a variety of plastic shelters/houses that provide a space for an animal. There are likewise a number of products on the market which provide for additional comfort of an animal, such as pillows and beds intended to be placed on and supported by a ground surface. Animals, and specifically dogs, often seek an elevated location in which to rest. There is, therefore, a need for an animal enclosure that will provide not only space for the animal to rest and/or sleep, but will provide an additional comfort level for the animal and will provide an elevated surface on which the animal can rest.